Dreaming Out Loud
by Chausuqo
Summary: When Sasuke sees Naruto sleeping on the bridge near his home in the early hours of the morning, he can't help but reach out and hold him tightly. Naruto, however, has other ideas...
1. Chapter 1

Nightmares

Shit. That was his initial thought. The blond stared at himself in the mirror, taking in the spiked, messy hair and the brilliant blue eyes. The knock at the door startled him. He wasn't expecting anyone. Frantically, he pulled on a pair of scruffy orange pants before scrambling through the kitchen to the front of the apartment. He paused for a moment, trying to regain his composition before opening the door. The sight that confronted him was both repulsive and yet at the same time intriguing. Sasuke pushed him back into the apartment, shutting the door behind him. He slammed Naruto onto the couch and grabbed a clump of his hair from the back of his head. Closing his eyes, Naruto could feel his heart racing. He reached out a hand and put it on the back of Sasuke's head pulling him closer. His lip parted and he could taste his breath. It was sweet and felt warm on his cheek.

Naruto woke up sweating. That was defiantly not his idea of fun. He slid off the bed. It was still dark outside. He had fallen asleep in his clothes the night before. The blond took the key from a bowl on the table. It was full of other keys and scraps of paper and a few coins. Naruto unlocked the front door and stepped outside. Silently, he made his way down the concrete stairway and out into the darkness. The night air was fresh and cooling. He shivered. Somewhere in the distance, an owl hooted. The blond began to walk slowly towards the lake, the place where he had first seen the Uchiha boy. He breathed steadily as he tried to clear his mind of his nightmare. He sat on the end of the small jetty and stared at his reflection in the water. A scruffy blond kid with burning blue eyes stared back. He decided to look at the moon instead. Naruto lay on his back with is hands tucked behind his head and his toes dangling in the icy cold water.

Sasuke glared at him. Sleeping all curled up, was Naruto. In a way, he looked kind of cute. He immediately banished the thought from his mind. Crouching down, Sasuke poked the blond on the shoulder. He blinked in the morning light. The sun beat down on everything it could reach, bouncing off the ripples on the lake to create a shimmering blanket of light. Sasuke poked him again, but this time a fair bit harder. He sat bolt upright and looked around. He was so unadorned, Sasuke couldn't help it. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's back and pulled him towards his chest. The blond struggled, causing him to slam a hand onto Sasuke's chest. He winced.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing?" Naruto lashed out, hitting Sasuke in the face. "Get off of me!"

Sasuke fell backwards onto the wood.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Sasuke hesitated. "I was making sure that you weren't dead!" that was a lie. Such an obvious a lie.

The gravel track crunched beneath his feet as he made his way back to the apartment. He had been woken to come face to face with a pair of unforgiving onyx eyes. He shuddered. The blonde's cloths were drenched. The morning dew had crept up on him whilst he slept. Naruto removed his shirt. The warm sun beat down on his back. When he reached the clearing where he had trained with Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke he stopped. How many years had passed? He slumped down next to a tree and closed his eyes, trying to think of anything other than the nightmares however, his thoughts kept wondering back to Sasuke. He pictured the Uchiha. He had pale skin, raven black hair with eyes to match. He was tall and well built. He was sexy. Naruto's stomach flipped. He thought about how Sasuke had hugged him. He had said that he was making sure that he wasn't dead, but he didn't believe a word of it. Did Sasuke like him? He felt sick. Picking himself up, he ran home, hoping not to run into the Uchiha on the way.

Sasuke threw open the doors of the huge, empty house. He was furious with himself. He had hugged Naruto, and then lied. He should have just told him. Grabbing a slip of paper, he began to write a note for Naruto. He would push it beneath his front door, and leave before he even knew that he had been there.

When he left the house, the sun was high in the sky. He had butterflies in his belly. He placed a hand there to try and calm them down. It had been a good idea at the time, but now, as he approached the tall concrete building, Sasuke began to doubt that Naruto would actually read the note at all. He was tempted to run home and forget that all this had ever happened, but he would never forgive himself if he did. He mentally crossed that option off the list.

As he reached out his hand to knock on the door, a cold voice called out from behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto had his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't look impressed.

"I – I needed to speak to you…" he trailed off, trying hard to keep his gaze from wondering down, past his bare torso, to Naruto's crotch.

"Well, I suppose you can come in".

He barged past Sasuke, knocking his shoulder, and opened the door. Sasuke shivered at the contact. He wanted to reach for the blonde's hand, but stopped himself. He wasn't going to dig the hole he was in any deeper than it was already. He pulled the door closed behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

An unexpected visit from Sasuke. Just what he needed. Naruto sat on the table.

"What do you want then" he looked at Sasuke, who was standing awkwardly by the door.

"I'm sorry about this morning" he spoke quietly, looking down "I was out of line"

"Don't worry about it" the blonde said roughly.

"Well, I guess I'll leave then" he smiled faintly, and turned away.

The door clicked shut. A thousand thought were racing through Naruto's head at the same time. His heart was pounding against his ribs. Without thinking, he threw himself off the table, and ran towards the door. He shoved it open and slammed into the railing outside.

"Sasuke!" He yelled, leaning over the side.

The raven haired boy looked up.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto hadn't realized what he had said until after he said it "let me make it up to you!"

"That really isn't necessary!" came the reply.

What had he just done? He didn't have time to think. Naruto decided to roll with it.

"Sure!" he called again "It'd be nice to have some company, right? I'll come over to your place later, to say sorry for hitting you!" He grinned on the outside, but he had a giddy, uneasy feeling in his stomach.

* * *

Naruto stared at the doors to the enormous, empty wooden structure before him. Butterflies fluttered in his belly, and thoughts swarmed in his mind.

Why did I do this? What if he finds out? Do I like him? Does he like me? Why can't I think straight?

He was startled by Sasuke, who had opened the door, and was looking at him amusedly. Blatantly trying to hide a faint smile.

"Naruto? Would you care to step inside?" He glanced up at the darkening sky, which was partially covered looming, black clouds.

"Ah, S– Sasuke, right, inside" he stuttered. The blonde put a hand on the back of his head, and grinned, blushing slightly.

Pale cream tatami mats covered the floor. The room he had entered was elegant. It had shoji sliding doors, and a vase stood on a dark wooden table at the far end. Other than that is was empty. Naruto removed his shoes, put them neatly beside Sasuke's, and followed him further inside.

The rooms that followed were similar. A few soft furnishings here and there, but not a lot else. Outside, a large, old cherry tree stood alone. It was bare, pink petals were scattered on the cold stone. Naruto gazed at it for a moment. It must have seen everything. Four benches surrounded it. It must have been a wonderful place to sit when the tree was in bloom.

* * *

Sasuke stared at Naruto. He was looking out into the center garden. Then suddenly, he turned around. Sasuke noticed for the first time that he was holding a plastic bag.

"What did you bring?" he asked casually.

"Not much" Naruto said. He blushed again "just some of _those_ magazines, and –" he paused "just magazines".

The petals outside were picked up by a breeze, and tossed into the air. Spots of rain appeared on the ground as the clouds overhead grew nearer.

"Come on" Sasuke gestured toward another door, and Naruto trotted after him.

He opened a cabinet.

"Which one?" he asked.

"The blue case, on the left"

The raven haired boy put the disc into the console and switched on the screen. The room was lit up with bright, glaring lights.

Time flew passed. The rain hammered down on the window, and the old house rattled slightly in the wind. Thunder roared overhead.

Naruto yawned loudly.

"Do you mind if I spend the night here?" he asked "whatever's out there, it sounds angry"

"I, ahh – Sure, don't worry about it" Sasuke was unsure. He wanted Naruto to stay, but he didn't know if he could keep his calm, knowing that he was in the same house as the blonde whilst he was sleeping.

It was about 2 am when Sasuke heard Naruto enter his room. He was even more startled when he slipped into the bed beside him. Sasuke lay still, pretending to be asleep. He silently wished that his pounding heart wouldn't give him away.

"Sasuke?" Naruto spoke softly, his voice almost a whisper "I wanted to tell you earlier, but I didn't know how you would react, so I'm going to tell you now" the blonde continued. Where was he going with this?

"Sasuke, I think I love you." He said. Sasuke listened, his heart fit to burst. Why hadn't he just said so before? Surely he must have known from the morning before? The sheets rustled as Naruto shifted next to him. He rolled over, still with his eyes closed, to face him. He waited. Naruto leaned in, and Sasuke felt his lips brush against his own, very gently. A few moments passed.

"I love you to, Naruto" he opened his eyes, and pressed his mouth firmly to the blonde's before he could protest.

Naruto pulled away.

Sasuke's mouth parted slightly. His breath tasted sweet, and he wished that he would stop teasing him. The blonde glided into the kitchen area. Naruto swiftly grabbed a glass, and tipped some ice into it, before heading back into Sasuke's room, where he set the glass down on the side. He sat on the edge of the bed. Sasuke began sucking on Naruto's neck, grazing his teeth on his skin. Naruto moaned softly.

"Sasuke –the ice –" he spoke between kisses.

OOOOH! Getting a little steamy in here! XD

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy part two! Part three coming soon!

I'm on a bit of a roll at the moment, so I might even finish it in the next week or so. :)

Then I can start another one :D

If you like then *Insert one of the following; Like, fave, follow, add, watch, etc*! (jeez! you expect me to know how this site works? I only joined two days ago! ...)

Sympathy? No? Fine. I see how it is...

Reviews appreciated! They make my writing better!

Chausuqo out.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my God! I feel like I've let you all down! I'm so sorry!

GCSE's are in 10 weeks, and I had an essay thrown at me last week. With all the rain this month (to be expected in England) water got into the wire somewhere along the line, so the internet has been down, too.

This is just a teaser, but I PROMISE, I will sit down tonight and finish this MOTHERF**KER!

* * *

He took an ice cube from the glass, and straddled Naruto.

Slowly, he rubbed the ice up and down the blondes toned torso, causing him to shudder with pleasure. Sasuke licked the water off his chest. The next ice cube, he popped into his mouth, and crunched it. He pressed his mouth to Naruto's.

The ice sent shivering sensations through his body. He clutched the sheets. Sasuke bit down on his lower lip, and he cried out. His member throbbed, and he arched his back, rubbing it against Sasuke's. The raven haired boy held another ice cube between his teeth. He lent down and circled it gently around Naruto's hardened nipple, each one in turn.

Naruto lifted his hips off the bed, enabling Sasuke to hook his fingers into his boxers, and slowly slide them down his legs, allowing his erection to spring up. The other licked the end tentatively, and then replaced his tongue with another ice cube, tracing it slowly down Naruto's shaft.

* * *

Chausuqo out~


	4. Chapter 4

So! It's finally here guys! I didn't realize quite how hard it would be to write something like this... E. ... (author of Fifty Shades) , you have my deepest respect.

* * *

He took an ice cube from the glass, and straddled Naruto.

Slowly, he rubbed the ice up and down the blondes toned torso, causing him to shudder with pleasure. Sasuke licked the water off his chest. The next ice cube, he popped into his mouth, and crunched it. He pressed his mouth to Naruto's.

The ice sent shivering sensations through his body. He clutched the sheets. Sasuke bit down on his lower lip, and he cried out. His member throbbed, and he arched his back, rubbing it against Sasuke's. The raven haired boy held another ice cube between his teeth. He lent down and circled it gently around Naruto's hardened nipple, each one in turn.

Naruto lifted his hips off the bed, enabling Sasuke to hook his fingers into his boxers, and slowly slide them down his legs, allowing his erection to spring up. The other licked the end tentatively, and then replaced his tongue with another ice cube, tracing it slowly down Naruto's shaft.

The blonde boy squirmed as the cold water dipped slowly on the dark sheets.

"Sasuke-" He pushed himself up with his hands to face the raven haired boy, who was kneeling at the end of the bed. Smoky, obsidian eyes met stormy, blue ones. Naruto took Sasuke's hand in his own. He planted a light kiss on the back of his hand, as a Lord would to a Lady. Sasuke gazed at him, while Naruto began to suck his fingers, one by one.

Naruto lowered his mouth onto Sasuke. He traced his tongue along the underside of his shaft, and licked the head, making sure that he covered every square inch.

After a moment, Sasuke pushed Naruto down again and leaned over him. He traced his fingers around Naruto's entrance before sliding them in slowly. He wiggled them a little, listening to Naruto moaning with pleasure. Sasuke found the blondes prostate, and he squirmed, arching his back away from the bed, tears sliding down the side of his face. He moved against Sasuke, encouraging him to continue.

Sasuke's fingers slid out of him gently, and he wined, his breathing was shallow.

Sasuke positioned himself at Naruto's entrance before pushing in gently. The blonde squirmed on the bed beneath him. He stayed still for a minute, to allow Naruto to grow accustomed to the feeling of him being inside.

"Sasuke-" The blonde moaned, panting a little. Sasuke could feel his heart racing as he began to move back, and forth. He placed his hands on Naruto's hips to hold him in the right place. Damn, that felt good.

The raven haired boy quickened his pace. Naruto reached for his own, neglected manhood, and curled his hand around his shaft. Sasuke was gripping Naruto so hard that he was sure to leave bruises.

He looked at Naruto, sprawled out before him. It made his mouth go dry, and he subconsciously licked his lips. The blonde caught it through the corner of his eye, and reached up his hands behind Sasuke's neck, and pulled him down, kissing him passionately.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's nails cutting into his skin, but he didn't care. He was too far gone. They both were. There was not a thing that mattered in the world to them but each other.

They were almost there; their inexperienced bodies were almost at their peak.

Naruto gasped when he felt himself go, and Sasuke collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. Sweat mingled. Sasuke buried his face into Naruto's neck.

The blonde gently shifted Sasuke off his naked body, and got up shakily. Drained of energy, he pulled his pants back on.

"Don't leave me" the raven haired boy pleaded, twisting on his side to catch a glimpse Naruto before he left the room.

"I'm not going anywhere" his lips twitched mischievously. Naruto stepped into the bathroom. He took in the site before him. Shit. He saw the spiked, messy hair, and the brilliant blue eyes, and the scruffy orange pants. He chuckled.

"I guess I was dreaming out loud" He could still taste Sasuke on his lips.

* * *

Goodness, that was awful... At least I tried (and failed miserably)

Anyway! I hope you enjoyed that!

Whilst I was writing this story, I suddenly realized that I can't type swear words... I can say them quite happily, but type them? Oh no. Turns out that my fingers refuse to press the keys...

I am prohibitively sorry for the delay.

If you liked it, let me know, and if I have time in my oh so busy schedule, I may write more Fanfics!


End file.
